degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/The 9th Member
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 1.'The 9th Member It's January and a new semester has begun for the students of Kaijo High. There's a change in the air however as the semester gets underway Lizzy: 'The Culture Club's first meeting of the year has now begun, blah, blah, balh '''Kieran: '''Professional as always '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! I'm the president of this club and I can do as I please '''Cam: '''That's not quite how it works '''Lizzy: '''Do you want me to hit you? '''Cam: '''Not particularly '''Lizzy: '''Then be quiet '''Ash: '''Why are you so volatile today? '''Lizzy: '''I'm not volatile ''Kieran laughs and Lizzy hits him as a result 'Ash: '''You're really proving your point aren't you? '''Yazzy: '''Your behaviour wouldn't have anything to do with Brandon would it? '''Lizzy: '''W-W-What are you on about? ''Lizzy turns red from blushing 'Kieran: '''You have a crush do you? How sweet. Well, if you want some romance advice, I'm happy to help '''Lizzy: '''Are you a masochist? Are you asking me to hurt you? '''Gegi: '''So I have a question '''Ash: '''What is it? '''Gegi: '''Tori, what were you and Damian up to at the Christmas Party? '''Tori: '''We fucked ''The group are speechless 'Yazzy: '''You what? '''Tori: '''We fucked. Had sex. Stuck something somewhere. Whatever you want to call it. What's the big deal? You've all done it right? '''Cam: '''Well uh... '''Tori: '''Seriously? You mean you and Gegi have never... ''Silence 'Tori: '''Ash and Kieran, surely you guys have.. ''Ash is looking down and Kieran has turned a different color 'Tori: '''Really? So it's just me and Damian? Damn, I guess it is a big deal. Kieran, are you sure you and Ash have never-- '''Kieran: '''YES I'M SURE WE HAVEN'T '''Tori: '''Well damn, guess that's something I can look forward too. Soon. Yes? '''Kieran: '''It's not really been a thought I've explored '''Lizzy: '''Sure '''Kieran: '''I'M BEING HONEST '''Yazzy: '''You ok there? '''Kieran: '''I might be about to die from embarrassment but it's all good. '''Yazzy: '''Conversation too much? '''Kieran: '''Just a bit '''Ash: '''Yeah '''Cam: '''Anyway, moving on. '''Lizzy: '''Where's Damian? '''Cam: '''Away. He's visiting a school or something. I don't know when he's due back. '''Lizzy: '''Perhaps the sex was too much ''Lizzy laughs at herself 'Tori: '''It was too much alright '''Kieran: '''And once again I'm feeling uncomfortable. '''Cam: '''So we're a member down for a short while '''Yazzy: '''Not quite. Our newest member is due any minute '''Kieran: '''Oh, you mean Lizzy's new boyfriend? ''Kieran feels something hit his head 'Kieran: '''Ow '''Lizzy: '''Not quite so uncomfortable now are we? ''There's a knock at the door 'Brandon: '''Is this the right room? '''Lizzy: '''Y-Y-You're here '''Brandon: '''Sorry it took me so long to get here, I got lost '''Lizzy: '''It's not a problem, you made it here anyway '''Kieran: '''If it was me that was late, she'd kill me '''Yazzy: '''She almost has before '''Kieran: '''True ''Lizzy gives Kieran a menacing look and he backs down 'Ash: '''I've been told your interested in joining our little club '''Brandon: '''Yeah, Yazzy said to stop by, so I did '''Lizzy: '''W-Well we're all glad you did '''Cam: '''So can we count you in as our 9th member of the club? '''Lizzy: '''D-Don't pressure him '''Brandon: '''S-Sure '''Gegi: '''This is all too cute, my heart can't take it '''Kieran: '''I've never seen Lizzy this cute '''Lizzy: '''And you won't ever see it again. Understand? '''Kieran: '''Yes ma'am '''Yazzy: '''That was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life '''Ash: '''Who'd have thought Lizzy could get like that '''Kieran: '''It was hard not to laugh '''Yazzy: '''But you did though '''Ash: '''Yeah and she whacked you for it...three times '''Kieran: '''Don't remind me '''Yazzy: '''So what are you two up to now? '''Kieran: '''We're going to hang out at my place and watch anime '''Ash: '''There's a new episode of Yowamushi Pedal out and we're going to watch it. Mmmm, I get to see my Christmas Tree '''Kieran: '''Shall I just pretend I'm invisible? '''Ash: '''You know you're my number one and no one else compares but my Christmas Tree you know? I'd love to wrap myself around him '''Yazzy: '''Ash, please! You're killing me '''Kieran: '''You and me both '''Lizzy: '''Quick, come with me '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Get over here ''Lizzy drags Tori to a quiet corner of the school 'Lizzy: '''You need to help me. '''Tori: '''Is this about your crush? '''Lizzy: '''IT'S NOT A CRUSH! '''Tori: '''Ok '''Lizzy: '''I don't know what to do. When he's around, I can't breathe. He's got me all flustered '''Tori: '''Ah, the classic symptoms of love '''Lizzy: '''It's not love! '''Tori: '''Ah, ok. '''Lizzy: '''What am I going to do? '''Tori: '''Well I mean- '''Lizzy: '''If you suggest confessing my love, I will end you '''Tori: '''Ok '''Lizzy: '''Please, tell me what to do '''Tori: '''Oh, hi Brandon '''Lizzy: '''Tori, that's not funny, I'm not falling for tha-- '''Brandon: '''Hey! '''Lizzy: '''Uh- H- I- Hi... '''Brandon: '''Where'd your friend go? '''Lizzy: '''Huh? ''Lizzy looks around to see that Tori has vanished '''Lizzy: ''(under her breath) That little... '''Brandon: '''How's your day been? '''Lizzy: '''It's been good. H-How about you? '''Brandon: '''It's been great! I'm glad I joined the Culture Club, you guys seem....interesting '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, well we are. I'm fucking awesome '''Brandon: '''Obviously! You're cute as well!! ''Silence. Lizzy is blushing uncontrollably 'Brandon: '''Well-- I- Uh- I mean-- '''Lizzy: '''D-D-Damn right I'm cute!!. Listen, I uh, need to get home before it gets too late. '''Brandon: '''Sure. Do you want me to walk you home? '''Lizzy: '''No, it's ok. I live quite close to the edge of the city, so it's a long journey. I wouldn't want to put you out. '''Brandon: '''Oh, ok. Another time then '''Lizzy: '''Yeah. See ya '''Brandon: '''Bye ''They both begin to go their separate ways before Lizzy turns around 'Lizzy: '''On second thoughts, it is a long journey to do by myself. I guess a little company would be ok, n-not that you have to or anything '''Brandon: '''Ok, yeah! ''Phonecall 'Lizzy: '''And when we reached my house, he gave me this awkward smile and left '''Yazzy: '''Oh my god!! Is this the start of a high school romance? '''Lizzy: '''Don't be stupid. I don't even like him '''Yazzy: '''Sure '''Lizzy: '''Don't be sarcastic with me. '''Yazzy: '''Well, when guys walk girls home in manga it's because they like them '''Lizzy: '''We don't live in a mange '''Yazzy: '''I'm pretty sure we do. I mean just look at our lives. We're all a part of a school club, which does pretty much nothing. Ash and Kieran are obviously the cute main couple that are always blushing when they're together. Cam and Gegi are the established couple or stable couple that you sometimes get. Tori and Damian are the cute side couple that usually pops up. You're the tsundere character that meets a cute guy and spends the whole series denying her feelings before she kisses him '''Lizzy: '''What about you? '''Yazzy: '''Usually my role as the kind, sweet character ends up with me getting involved in something dangerous but my life is pretty normal so far '''Lizzy: '''Do you really think he likes me? '''Yazzy: '''Of course I do! Why are you asking me anyway, don't you usually go to Ash with this stuff? '''Lizzy: '''I tried to call her but she was too busy with Kieran. Apparently a Christmas Tree was about to win a 500km race, whatever that meant. All I could hear was the two of them fangirling together before I hung up. I'm telling you, I'm going to kill Kieran when I see him '''Yazzy: '''Why? '''Lizzy: '''Partly because I feel like killing him and also because he's getting in my way. '''Yazzy: '''Makes sense '''Lizzy: '''But yeah, I wanted to call you as well because you were there when I met Brandon and you invited him into the club so your advice means a lot to me '''Yazzy: '''Thank you ''There's a knock at Yazzy's door 'Yazzy: '''I've got to go, someone's here '''Lizzy: '''Ok, we'll talk tomorrow '''Yazzy: '''Sure, bye '''Lizzy: '''Bye ''Yazzy hangs up the phone and runs downstairs to the door, she opens it to reveal a familiar face 'Cam: '''Well hello there '''Yazzy: '''Cam, what are you doing here? '''Cam: '''I think you picked up one of my textbooks by mistake '''Yazzy: '''Oh ok, come on in, we can look for it '''Cam: '''I'm sorry to bother you so late '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. Are you not cold dressed like that? ''Cam is wearing just a tank top and shorts 'Cam: '''A little bit. It was hot at home, hence why I'm dressed like this and I didn't think to put on anything warmer to come here, in too much of a rush I guess '''Yazzy: '''Or are you just trying to show off those muscles you're attempting to build up '''Cam: '''A little of both ''They chuckle 'Yazzy: '''I found it! Here you are '''Cam: '''Thank you ''The two linger for a minute or two 'Cam: '''Well, I uh better get back '''Yazzy: '''Oh, ok. See you tomorrow. '''Cam: '''You too. I'll be properly dressed next time '''Yazzy: '''Don't worry about it, you look good dressed like that '''Cam: '''Thank you. Bye '''Yazzy: '''Bye ''Yazzy sees Cam off, shuts the door and rests behind it 'Yazzy: '''Oh no. I've got a crush on Cam. And he's in a relationship ''The next day '''Tori: '''What happened to you? '''Kieran: '''Lizzy jumped kicked me out of nowhere this morning and then proceeded to beat the living shit out of me '''Tori: '''Did she have a reason? '''Kieran: '''She said she I was in the way '''Tori: '''Oh, ok then Category:Blog posts